


Buzz Buzz

by h0neyedpeach



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyedpeach/pseuds/h0neyedpeach





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweettasteofbitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/gifts).



[](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/yothisisanapple/media/aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_zpsdciebaps.png.html)


End file.
